


the end of everything

by zanecore



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa V2, SDRV2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gundham’s childhood, HELLA SPOILERS, Heaven, drv2 spoilers, kinda sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: at the end of gundham’s trial, it is found that he is guilty, and is executed. it is expected of him to go to hell, but it seems that is not what’s happening.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Sonia Nevermind (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> inspo for this is ‘somewhere only we know’ by keane! ;)  
> rlly hope you guys like this 👉👈

his head was pounding, as he laid there on the ground. pink blood ran from his head, and the rest of his body was broken and beaten, and he could barely move. but still, he pushed forward. opening his eyes, gundham tried to lift his head at the sight of his precious devas of destruction. they all looked sad, depressed at the sight of their dying master. the teen mustered a small smile, in order to give them **hope** , but his head quickly dropped.

the pain faded, and everything went black. he was numb, and his body was cold, but he couldn’t really feel anything. it was as if he was surrounded by black cloth, trapping his body in this horror-filled state. 

but suddenly, there was a beam of light, and a hand outstretched towards him. confused, gundham recoiled, before he heard a voice. 

_“gundham, dearest. what is the reason for your forlorn face? mother’s right here.”_  
  
a tear escaped one of his eyes, as he recognized the voice. it was the voice of his mom, the angel of a women who birthed him. reaching a bandaged hand out, he tried to reach the outstretched hand but he barely touched their fingers. he blinked, and he was in an entirely different situation.  


there he sat, in a nurses office, however it was as if he was watching through somebody else’s eyes. a child version of him sat on the cot in the nurses office, kicking his legs as he didn’t quite reach the floor. his head was hung low, band-aids on his knees and white and black hair hiding his face from proper view. 

a woman walked in, familiar long black and white hair flowing behind her. the lonely boy on the cot sprung up, running to his mother and clinging to her bottom half, burying his face in her long grey skirt. the female simply gave a nod to the nurse, and they waved them off, as if this was a common occurrence.  
  
then the scene changed. tanaka sat on the bleachers next to the soccer field, watching the children play and get messy and dirty. school had ended, and the kids had decided to play a short game of soccer while they waited for their parents to arrive. behind him, there was a rustling sound in the bushes. curious, the boy hopped off of his seat and headed towards the sound. when he did, he noticed a small thing, playing around in some leaves. knowing that he may scare it, the boy got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the tiny animal, which heard him and stopped abruptly. 

the tiny gopher peeked at the male, overly cautious. gundham did not move, simply staring down the animal before he slowly reached his hand out. “ **good girl, good girl.** ” he called, and the animal slowly began to trust him, walking forwards and into his head. the soon-to-be shsl animal breeder picked up the wild animal, gently petting its head, until a voice rang out. 

_“tanaka, darling! where have you run off to?_ ”  
  
the animal in his hands have a squeak and ran off, back into the wild, and gundham stood and walked back to the voice. he said nothing and just took his mother’s hand in his, and she leaned down to give him a kiss on his head before walking back towards the direction of the parking lot. 

the once again teen opened his eyes, who he never even knew he had shut. the scene before him caused tears to well up in his eyes, despite how much he did not want him to.  
  
in front of him stood his mother, smile as soft as ever, with her arms outstretched for her son. grey eyes stared into grey eyes, mother and son waiting for the others embrace. they were up high, surrounded by clouds and happy skies, the grass under their feet the brightest he’d ever seen. but there was something different about her. a bright yellow circle shone inches above her head, large white wings sprouting from her back. she was an angel. a real one.   
  
_“so why don’t we go, somewhere only we know?”_  
  
in an instant, gundham ran to his mother, basically jumping into her arms. his long arms trapped her in a hug, as he did his best not to sob into her shoulder, hands shaking as he kept his hold, happy to feel the squeezing hug of his parent. he pulled back, tears slowly falling from the corners of his eyes. there she was, in all her glory. his loving mother. 

a mirror was held up in front of him, and he noticed a halo above his head, matching hers. he turned, to see large, pure white wings coming from his back, and he couldn’t help but sob. he was dead, yes, but he was an angel. was he to deserve it? he didn’t believe so, but it seemed that no longer mattered.   
  
at the least, now he was with his mother. he tried not to think of the time he spent on earth, hands clenching in fear at the thought of those down on that evil island, where his friends were participating in a killing game. gundham hopes his friends did not feel sadness over his parting, but he wished to talk to one person one last time. closing his eyes, he folded his hands in a praying position, the thought of a certain blonde girl in his mind. he spoke, hoping she recived his message. 

“ _ **dearest sonia, i am entrusting my four dark devas of destruction to you. besides myself, it seems you are the only person they trust. in my cottage you will find the proper things to care for them, i know you will do a great job as their caretaker.**_

_**please remember not to be upset at my passing, as death is a natural part of life. i am now in the afterlife, with my mother. it is happy, so do not be sad. for me.** _

**_do everything in your power to end this dreadful killing game. i am aware that this will not end easily, but you are sonia nevermind, princess of the kingdom of novoselic. you are not weak, you are very strong and i believe you have the ability to end this. i will await your arrival, and will greet you at the gates. until then, i will miss you in silence.  
  
see you then,_**  
  
**_gundham tanaka._** ”


End file.
